marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool (film)
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * Ryan Reynolds * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * * Gita * X-Men ** ** ** * * * * * * * Patrick Stewart * James McAvoy * Liam Neeson * Rosie O'Donnell * * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (Dick Grayson) * * Hugh Jackman * Samuel L. Jackson * Cable (Nathan Summers) * Mel Gibson * Dolph Lundgren * Keira Knightley * Bea Arthur Locations: * ** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Wade Wilson, a Special Forces operative-turned-mercenary, adopts the alter ego "Deadpool" after he is subjected to an experiment that leaves him with accelerated healing. With his new abilities and a twisted sense of humor, Deadpool hunts down the person who nearly ruined his life.Listed on the official website | Cast = * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle * Ed Skrein as Ajax / Francis Freeman * Gina Carano as Angel Dust * T.J. Miller as Weasel / Jack Hammer * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Stefan Kapičić as Colossus / Peter Rasputin ** Andre Tricoteux provided the motion capture for the character ** Greg LaSalle provided the facial motion capture for the character * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al * Jed Rees as the Recruiter Stan Lee and Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld make cameos. Karan Soni portrays Dopinder. | Notes = * This film was officially given the green light for production after overwhelming positive reaction to test footage of the film that was leaked online. Additionally, the same footage was recreated into a scene for the film. *Reynolds, himself, confirmed that this incarnation of Deadpool is not connected to Weapon XI from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. | Trivia = * Footage shown at San Diego Comic-Con 2015 shows Wade Wilson telling the people who turn him into Deadpool not to make his costume "green or animated." Ryan Reynolds, who portrays Deadpool, previously portrayed Hal Jordan in the 2011 film Green Lantern. The movie was poorly-received by fans and critics alike, with Reynolds' fully-CGI Green Lantern costume being a target of much criticism. *Stan Lee's cameo in the film is his first cameo in a 20th Century Fox/Marvel film since Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer in 2007. * Earlier drafts of Deadpool's script feature several comic book characters that did not make the final cut of the film: ** Emrys Killebrew, the scientist responsible for turning Wade Wilson into Deadpool in the comics, was supposed to be the mastermind behind the villains' plans in the film, but elements of his character were ultimately given to his henchman, Ajax, to simplify the story. ** Weasel assumed a role originally written for Patch. ** Wyre, Garrison Kane, and Sluggo were to be Ajax's henchmen, but, due to budgetary constraints, the three were combined into one character - Angel Dust. * This is the eighth Marvel film to be rated R following ''Punisher: War Zone''. * This is the first film set in the ''X-Men'' film universe in which neither Professor X nor Wolverine make an appearance. However they are mentioned. Gallery Deadpool Film Costume Reveal.png|Ryan Reynolds costume reveal via Twitter Deadpool (film) poster 010.jpg Deadpool (film) poster 011.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 001.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 002.jpg Deadpool (film) banner 003.jpg Trailers Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Official IMAX Trailer (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX | Links = *Official website *Marvel films }} pt-br:Deadpool (Filme) Category:20th Century Fox Category:Earth-TRN414/Apperances